When Reincarnation Goes Wrong
by 00Zero
Summary: After years of searching, Sesshomaru discovers the reincarnated soul of his only beloved, Rin, but there is one catch: she is now a he. Will he look past the physical manifestation of the love of his life or will he wait for the next life? Read and review!
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own Inuyasha**

**The idea just come up and I wrote it down. Might or might not rewrite it. Review please.**

* * *

I had recently got to know this new friend, Sesshomaru, and I liked him a lot. He was intelligent, wise, calm, level head and was fun to be around. He was wiser than any kids our age. He was nineteen? I wasn't sure since I had not asked.

Well, he did not talk much, but I had no problem with the dude. He could crack a black joke once in a while.

The way he talked, the way he saw the world and carried himself out was magnificent. I felt like I just walked into a new world, the world he was showing me.

I liked the dude a lot, but there was a problem.

He might be gay.

Not that I was judgmental. I was fine being friends with him even if he was gay. But the problem was he seemed to have the hot for me. The way he looked at me sometimes unnerved me. He looked at me as if a lover. Sometimes I felt like I had been stripped naked with his eyes.

Shuddered.

But the dude was irresistible. I meant, he was extremely hot; to man or woman the same. But the word 'beautiful' would be more suitable to describe him. Even though he was a man, I still felt drawn toward him. He had just this indescribable sexiness that was overwhelming you when you were close to him.

But let me be clear, it was out of admiration only!

I was straight, and I preferred to keep it that way.

And did you know what call me to first time he saw me at the college campus? "Rin".

That's right, Rin. It was a girl's name. Even though I looked a bit feminine, but no one had mistaken me for a woman before. Ever!

I thought he was playing a joke on me, but the look in his eyes told me otherwise.

But it didn't matter. The dude was cool and I enjoyed being around him. As long as he did not try to seduce or jump me, I would continue to befriend him.

As I had said, I liked the guy.


	2. Chapter 2

**After the first chapter, I can't help but wanted to know what will happen to them next, so here, I try to find out. This story meant to be a lighthearted story, and I hope it will be enjoyable. I don't feel like writing at all right now so I don't know when I will be able to write my other stories. **

* * *

"Man, she's hot," Ryo Suzuki, told Sesshomaru. He was eying a young beauty in a short red dress that barely cover her hind. Her long pair of smooth legs were hard to ignore. She was full in all the right places, showing especially well in that dress that barely covered anything. Her long wavy hair that slid down her back made her beauty shown like a gem. She was absolutely gorgeous.

"No, she's not," replied Sesshomaru coldly without looking the girl's way.

Ryo's mouth was opened ajar in disbelief. _She's not?_

"Are you blind?" Maybe Sesshomaru really is gay, thought Ryo. But then Ryo smiled, "Good. That's mean no competition." He patted Sesshomaru's shoulder before took a gulp of his drink and stalled toward the girl who was dancing on the floor across from the club. The thunder music roared as well as the fleshing color light danced the floor. It was night. Sesshomaru had asked if he wanted to hang out, and Ryo told him he wanted to come to the club.

Ryo may not considered himself a pro in the area of wooing women, but he was not exactly weak either. Soon enough, he got not only her name and numbers, but even the suggestion of going somewhere alone tonight just the two of them. He smirked inwardly.

Only idiots would pass up a chance like this.

Come on, she's supper hot!

Aya was her name. Her voice whispered intimately into his ear over the loud music, while her long slender fingers ran through his muscular chest. He was gladful to the hard workout he had been doing that kept his body in a good shape. His body was lean and well-built, similar to Sesshoamru's. He smiled.

But suddenly, something seemed to steal everyone's attentions. Ryo slowly shifted his head to see what was going on and saw the culprit.

Sesshomaru!

He was walking toward them, all heads turned his direction and people started to part way for him as if the sea did for Moses. Sesshomaru looked like a god decanting down to earth. His long black hair falling down his back like a water fall. In torn jeans and a simple, long sleeve, white shirt, he still looked majestic.

But that wasn't all Ryo had noticed.

Aya was now looking at Sesshomaru with interested. No, she was looking at him hungrily as if she wanted to swallow him whole!

_Shit!_ Ryo thought silently.

Sesshomaru came to a halt in front of Ryo and Aya. He just had the air that made him so out of the world.

And Ryo's suspicious was right. Aya's attention shifted toward Sesshomaru, her eyes were dancing. She didn't even try to hide the burning desire in her as she brought the hand that had been rested on Ryo's chest to place on Sesshomaru's instead.

"Hello there," she said in a seductive and suggestive voice. Her eyes fluttered softly as her lips curved up into a sexy smirk. "Want to go somewhere just the two us?"

_Right to the point bitch. Damn it!_ Ryo cursed inwardly, still too stunned at how easily she changed her target.

Sesshomaru did not answer; his eyes laid on Ryo's dumfound face and returned to Aya's suggestive smile face.

"Oh, I'm not with him. We just met here," she protested readily without Sesshomaru's uttered a word.

Ouch! That's hurts! Even thought that was true, his pride was broken.

"Not interested," Sesshomaru dismissed her coldly before he turned to addressed the man instead, "Ryo."

"You know each other?" Aya was taken aback at the fact, but soon recovered and put the seductive smile back on. "Still," she used her hand to touch his shoulder once more, "I could show you a good time." She was not about to lose such prey. Sesshomaru was one of a kind and this might be the only time she would met him.

"Are you daft woman? I'm not interest in such an ugly disgusting wench like you. Disappear before my sight." This time, his message seemed to come across and Aya stormed angrily away. Handsome or not, she would not stay and belittled by him.

Ryo too was very angry. He wanted to pouch someone, and if Aya were a man, she would have got the first pouch. But since she was a woman, that was another story. And Sesshomaru too. If it weren't for him interfering, he would have hit it off with her.

Ryo stormed angrily back toward their seat.

"Ryo," he heard Sesshomaru's voice calling to him.

"You ruined everything," Ryo hissed angrily. Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow and Ryo sighed. "I know, sorry man. It's just that I almost had her."

"She's a waste of time," said Sesshomaru.

"You have to admit she's hot though."

"No, she's not."

"What? Are you not into woman?" Ryo asked the question that had been eating him for sometimes.

"Of course I am. My wife was a woman."

"You were married?" Ryo exclaimed in disbelief while ordering another drink. Sesshomaru only nodded slightly. "How old are you anyway man, I mean, were you marry when you were like, really young?" The bartender shoved them their drinks, and Ryo took down a shot. "What's she like?" he asked.

"Beautiful," he answered after looking right into Ryo's eyes. At that moment Ryo's breath caught in his throat, his heat skip a bit.. Sesshomaru's normally cold and indifferent face gave off a soft and loving feelings. If Ryo had not looked right into his eyes, he would not had seen it. All the doubt that Sesshomaru might be gay left him that moment because he could see how much Sesshomaru loved his wife.

"You talked about her in a past-tense, what happen to her?" he ventured. He knew he should not pry but his curiosity had gotten the better of him.

"She died."

"I, I'm sorry man," Ryo apologized. He thought they would be suppurated or divorce, but not dead. Still, Ryo wanted to know how did Sesshomaru's wife died, but refrained himself from asking. In fact he had so many things he wanted to ask, such as what was she like? How did they met, falling love, and many more. He wanted to know what kind of person could snatch the heart of the beautiful being before him.

She must be very beautiful.

Sesshomaru nodded his head, accepting his apology. They sat in silence afterward.

Sesshomaru told him that the drink was on him, and Ryo took up the offer to his heart content. He needed it after what Aya did to him. And even though he understood that Sesshomaru didn't do anything, he still held it against him.

But Ryo forgot all about Aya in the morning because he had the best dream of his life that night. He was kissing the most beautiful girl he had ever seen.

An angle.

She had long silver hair that slid through his fingers like cool silk. Her soft lips crashed against his, her tongue danced with his forcefully, hungrily as if she wanted to devolve him whole. She was dominating, but Ryo didn't mind. She knew what she wanted and made him forgot about anything else. He wanted her and only her.

Her skin was pale, and her cheeks seemed to have some kind of strips markings, tattoo-like. The light was dim and he could not see them well, but she was more than gorgeous. She was perfect.

And Ryo had fallen in love with the woman of his dream.

He couldn't wait to tell Sesshomaru.

* * *

**Thank you so much for the reivews guys. ^_^**

** Darkmyr-InuYashaFan**: Lol, I agreed :D

**Taraah36:** I was her scent. (Friend with benefit, i tried, but couldn't get pass 300 words, so i will have to try and see if i could finish it.)

**Sotam**: Thanks.

**Rainshine5:** Lol, thanks. But no, he doesn't want to wait, it seems.

**Smpt**: thanks. :D

**Evillullaby6**: Thanks for the review. :D

.

May 26, 2013


	3. Chapter 3

**I have to say I'm sorry to make Sesshy pairing with a man because Rin now is a man. If you can't stand it, than I'm sorry, but the story has to be continue. About grammars, I just have to share with you guys that I have to ask my little cousin (in second grade) to help me spell a word. So that should tell you how good i am with grammars. And as always, I'm very sleepy right now so I will be going to the dream land. Night. ^^  
**

* * *

A man?

Sesshomaru was beyond shock.

After over two centuries long of waiting and searching and his Rin was a now man?!

236 years, eight months and seventeen days to be precise.

It wasn't easy searching for one person withing the trillions of people, but he did not stop. And now that he found her... or him, Sesshomaru didn't know what to do.

This was her third reincarnations. The first time he found her after thirty years, and the second time after twenty seven years. Each time he was beyond happy and could barely content the excitement within him. He was almost attacked her there and then, but he was Sesshomaru and he did not lose his self-control. He always show no emotions and slowly getting into her heart. No, he had gotten into her heart as easily as a breathing because inside each person was Rin's soul. The soul that loved and logging for him.

Plus the fact that the demon lord Sesshomaru was anything but ugly.

But this time after such a long await; over two centuries, he thought he would've jumped her the moment he found her, but...

"Rin" her murmured, looking at the young male before him.

Sesshomaru sniffed the air lightly, took in the scent to make sure that his nose did not play tricks on him. Or maybe his eyes sight had gone bad? But his nose and eye gave him the same information, the one person who was standing before him with Rin's scent was indeed a male.

He still didn't want to believe it. He wanted to strip the man to make sure that his Rin was not a man.

He never expect this! What would you do when one day your wife showed up as a man? His sweet Rin was now a man!

The human man looked a lot, Sesshomaru meant a lot like his Rin. Almost like twin, only with a man's face. He had her beautiful round chocolate eyes. slightly narrower than it use to be, but still the same pair of eyes. He had straight nose, and full lips. The lips that Sesshomaru had ran his over millions of times. But this time, it belong to a man's. Sesshomaru felt a cold shill ran down his spine.

What the hell should he do now?

His Rin was... a man...

The demon lord felt... lightheaded.

"Excused me?" said the Rin man, who was about six feet tall, a few inches shorter than Sesshomaru. The voice was clearly a man's.

"Rin," he called out again as if saying so the soul inside the body would turn the man Rin's body into a woman's.

"What are you talking man? If this is a joke, it's not funny!" said the man Rin. Clearly displeased.

"I was mistaken you for someone else," said the deep, smooth voice of Sesshomaru's.

"For a girl?" The man Rin raised an eyebrow. Sesshomaru nodded which the man laughed.

"Ouch! That's hurt man," he said. "Just so you're not mistaking me again, My name is Ryo," he smiled and took a look at his cellphone for the time. "Sorry, I've gotta go." And with that, Sesshomaru was left standing staring at the sight of the man who was once his wife disappearing into the crowded of students.

Sesshomaru was beating himself the whole night, letting the bizarre reality to sink it.

HIS RIN WAS A MAN! He groaned and growled at the thought.

Sesshomaru, the great demon lord, had never doubted his senses, but he was this time. He had to check again to make sure that Rin really was not a man. Maybe his senses had been dull and made a big mistake, though he knew otherwise.

This time, he watched the man Rin from afar and it displeased greatly him because the human still looked like a man from every angles. Sesshomaru made himself a stalker for once and followed the man to his apartment. And this time, no matter how much he wanted to deny, he could not, because the sight from the window of the man Rin walked out of the steamy shower with only a tower hung around his waist was more than proves.

Sesshomaru wanted to cry.

Oh no, his expression betrayed none of his emotions. He still looked as cool as cucumber.

Sesshomaru eyes fleshed red at the sight. He wanted to kill any god who had made his Rin reincarnated as a man. There was nothing he could do now.

No, he could wait for Rin to be reborn again. Should he hurried the possess? But the thought of lifting a finger against his Rin was unacceptable. He would've killed himself first before he hurted her. Sesshomaru sighed inwardly.

Maybe he should force the man Rin to have a sex change operation. (AN: I laughed so hard at this part, lol.)

But he knew Rin would not be happy with such actions.

He sighed again.

They would only stay friends this time then.

He would not leave Rin, or now Ryo, alone because he had waited over two centuries to meet her, woman or man. He had missed her terribly and he would stay beside Ryo and watched over him. Made sure he had a good happy life. So the over one thousand five hundred-year-old dog demon was once again became a student. He enrolled in Ryo's university. Sesshomaru was now but a human student with a human's appearance. Still extremely steaming hot though.

But it wasn't as easy as he would have thought being close to the human. Even thought he clearly knew Ryo was a man, but a side of him also knew that Ryo was his beloved wife. Often he saw Rin's smile shadowed behind Ryo's and he could not help but wanted to touch the man. Ryo's eyes, Ryo's scent, Ryo's smile, all were calling to his soul to love him. Man or not, Ryo was the person he was willing to wait and search inside the sea of people for the past two centuries.

Of curse, the thought of being with another man the same way as he had been with a his wife, Rin, was disturbing. Disgusting. But he could not help wanting to touch Ryo when he thought that Ryo was Rin.

At the club, Ryo was hitting it off smoothly with the human girl and Sesshomaru did not like it. Man or woman, Ryo belonged to Sesshomaru and Sesshomaru alone. No one could touch him! So he chased the shameless wench away.

After that, they drank to their heart content. Well, Ryo was drinking to his heart content because Sesshomaru, being a demon, could not get drunk from so little alcohols. Though he really wish he could because of the fact that his wife was now drinking with him as a man.

He took Ryo back to his apartment, the penhouse that he had rented since he decided to stay in Tokyo. Even though he knew where Ryo lived, but Ryo had yet to know that, and it would make him looked a like a stalker (which he was) to Ryo to bring him to the human's apartment. Ryo came to met with Sesshomaru at the club when they called each other.

Sesshomaru laid the drunk human in his bed and took a shower. He had no need for a shower, but he hated the stunk of humans that had being surrounded him all day. After the shoulder, Sesshomaru put on a pair of pajamas. It felt funny on him, but he did not want the human to be suspicious of him in the morning.

Sesshomaru walked back into his bedroom where Ryo was lying sleeping with an even breathing pattern. He took off the illusion charm that was made by the fox demons tribe to hide his demon appearance. His long black hair turned silver and his marking appeared on his cheecks where they belonged. He missed having his sweet Rin's finger running through them.

He sighed inwardly as he looked at the sight of Ryo. Next life.

He decided to turn off the lamp and the only light that lit the room now was the soft moonlight that shone through the windows. He let Ryo sleep in his bed so he could embraced Rin's scent after he left. It was pathetic, he knew, but he had missed his wife very much. Who would have thought that such cold heart demon lord as himself would have a heart that yearned so strongly for his human wife.

Sesshomaru sat down on the side of the bed. The sleeping face of the man was almost the same as his wife's. He lifted his hand, now with sharp claws, to gently stroke the man's cheek. It brought back the memories of when he would stay up some nights to look at his sleepy wife's face because demon did not need much sleep.

His hand gently smoothed the cheek and trailed down to the lips. Sesshomaru really missed his wife.

At that moment, the man stirred and fluttered his eyes opened.

Sesshomaru was thinking of getting away, hiding his demon form, but the human seemed to be too drunk to now anything anyway. And the light was too dim for a human's eyesight to see clearly. Ryo would not see his silver hair or his purple strips marks. He would not see the crescent blue moon on Sesshomaru's forehead also. That was what Sesshomaru thought, but he was wrong.

Ryo now sat up, stared at Sesshomaru with fascination. Ryo reached a hand to touch Sesshomaru's right cheek. He wanted to pull away, but apart of him wanted to be lost in the moment for a bit. To pretend that the man before him was a woman. Because Ryo now looking at him with the same eyes his Rin had been looking at him; loved.

He knew that Ryo was drunk and couldn't think straight but he didn't want care at the moment.

Ryo gently ran his fingers through the marking on his cheeks and eyelids. Sesshomaru closed his eyes, inhaled the scent that so similar to his wife's. At this moment, eyes closed, he was thinking of his Rin. Until the soft lips of Ryo's touched his did he opened his eyes in shock.

But the shock remained for only a moment before Sesshomaru deepened the kiss. Ryo's face, Ryo's scent's, Ryo's eyes were the same as Rin's. They were intoxicated. He grasped Ryo by the neck with one hand and hold his back with another while his tongue danced with Ryo's. Even thought he knew it was Ryo, but he also knew it was Rin who he was kissing. Ryo responded as hungrily to his kiss and touch as his. Until they were both were gasping for breath and Ryo's deep voice uttered sleepily, "You're beautiful" did he pulled himself away.

Sesshomaru walked back toward the guest room and sank down on the bed.

Pathetic, he thought before he stood up and shot out of the window into the night sky.

* * *

**Thanks for the reviews :D**

**Taraah36:** Lol, i want to know too :D

**Melodysama22**: Sorry, but he would have to stay with the man this time. I know, it's not my cut of tea too, but i can't help if i want to continue this stoy.

**Rinshy**: Thanks. But as i've said, you might not like it with the fact that Sesshy will now end up with a man.

**Sotam**: I know, i feel sad for him too.

**Darkmyr**-**InuYashaFan**: I will try to finish this story because i want to know where it will go too. :D And thanks for pointing that out, i forgot to metion that

Sesshy's appearance is that of a human's.

May 28, 2013


End file.
